


【胜出】囚兽

by Qiuchachacha



Category: My Hero Academy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiuchachacha/pseuds/Qiuchachacha
Summary: *狱警咔×连环杀人犯久*放飞自我的无脑爽车*垃圾文笔*bug多且ooc





	【胜出】囚兽

**Author's Note:**

> *狱警咔×连环杀人犯久
> 
> *放飞自我的无脑爽车
> 
> *垃圾文笔
> 
> *bug多且ooc

爆豪胜己眯着眼睛打量远远缀在队伍后面被对于他来说无比宽大松垮狱服的瘦小身影，他动作懒洋洋的，似乎连抬起手都费力似的，干两下活就停下歇息会儿，圆圆可爱的娃娃脸和细碎的雀斑，墨绿色弯曲的卷发，看起来软弱无害极了。

压根看不出来是一件极其血腥暴力的分尸连环杀人案件的罪犯。

这种犯人是最危险的，往往都不允许相对自由的活动，需要有狱警全天严密看管，除了干活其他任何时候都是要戴着手铐与脚镣的。个别如这个家伙一样较恶劣的脖颈上甚至还锁着个铁项圈一样装着定位装置的玩意儿，沉沉地挂着条粗长的铁链连接到专门看管他的狱警手里。

绿谷出久脖颈上的锁链此刻就牢牢被爆豪胜己握在手里。

爆豪不满地看着对方慢吞吞的动作，手腕一扬，那根细长的鞭子就如蛇一般弯曲着爬上绿谷出久的脊背隔着粗糙的狱服狠咬上一口留下自己的痕迹，发出沉闷的“啪”的一声。被鞭子击过的地方皮肤很快就红肿起来鼓起一条蚯蚓似丑陋的伤痕，绿谷身子被突如其来的疼痛激得一颤，铁锈味沉甸甸坠在锁骨上的铁项圈连着下端的铁链不住地“哗啦哗啦”晃动，声音引得爆豪又扬起手给了他一鞭子。

绿谷出久侧过头直视着爆豪猩红的双眸，伴着背部火辣辣的痛感微微将舌头吐出唇边顺着唇的轮廓滑动了一圈，“真是舒服呢。”爆豪胜己眼眸暗了暗，沉沉地看向他后颈处因为过于宽松的狱服遮挡不住而滑露出的一截肌肤，上面是蚯蚓般扭曲丑陋的鞭痕，是自己留下的痕迹。他眼眸继续沿着那截皮肤滑到绿谷腰间，随后是臀部，最后久久地停留在了绿谷纤长漂亮的小腿上。

这里...好像还没有留下痕迹呢。爆豪突然有些兴奋。

待今天的干活时间结束后，爆豪重又给绿谷戴上手铐与脚镣，伴随着一路叮当直响的铁链磕碰声把他押回了专门关押重点看护罪犯的狭小阴暗的牢房里，把连接着绿谷脖颈上项圈的铁链死死地栓紧了。

绿谷出久只是安静地坐在狭窄的床铺上看着爆豪的一切动作，似乎被囚禁在这里的人不是他一样，他只是个旁观者。待爆豪栓好铁链准备踏出牢房的那一刻，他伸出被手铐铐住无法进行大幅度动作的双手，轻轻地挂住了爆豪的衣角，然后迎着对方猩红深沉的眼眸，把微张开唇伸着舌头不断在口中进出似乎模仿着什么动作一般。

爆豪轻蔑的低笑了起来。“浪货。”

他转身锁上门，把自己和这个危险的连环杀人犯完全隔断在这个狭小阴暗的房间里，隔绝了外界的一切影响。

随后是皮带上的金属扣碰撞落地的声音，爆豪毫不怜惜的按住绿谷的后脑勺，“给老子舔，舔爽了就操爽你。”

绿谷出久被口中的大家伙撑得眼眸里都满了泪水，可他依然是绯红着脸一脸餍足地舔弄吞咽着，似乎在享受什么盛宴一般用唇、舌、齿一次次顺着粗长的肉棒底往上到那个鸽子蛋大小的龟头全部都抹上晶莹的唾液，连肉棒铃口因为兴奋渗出的透明液体都舔了个干净，一边还用带着镣铐的双手抚弄照顾不到的剩余一截柱身和下面的两个卵蛋。肉茎肉眼可见地涨大起来，但爆豪轮廓分明的脸上也染上丝丝情欲，他更用力的按住绿谷的脑袋在他湿润紧致的口中挺弄。

“妈的...好爽......你他妈是给多少人口过啊......臭婊子。”

爆豪一边骂骂咧咧地讲着些粗俗的话一边拔出肉棒对着绿谷的脸颊射了出来，浊白的精液射了绿谷一头一脸，他也没恼，只是用指尖把唇角的唾液与精液混合物抹进嘴里慢条斯理地故意当着爆豪的视线吞咽下去，喉结微微滑动，眼角眉梢都是媚意。

“当然只想给你口了，警官大人。”

绿谷随手扯下早已滑落至肩头的宽大狱衣，露出精瘦纤长的身体，衣服划过脊背上新鲜留下的鞭痕是他不住痛得打了个颤，他从爆豪胸前的衣兜里熟门熟路地摸出了钥匙解开手铐脚镣，随后转了个方向双膝跪趴在狭小的床铺上，用手肘撑着身体，锁链被一系列动作扯得发出嘈杂的哗啦乱响声。

爆豪却不急，宽大的手掌缓缓抚过绿谷被脚镣长时间锁住落下印痕的细白脚踝，缓缓顺着身体的曲线往上落在他的脊背上，那里被鞭子舔舐落下两道交叉的X形鞭痕，此时正红肿鼓起，在精致的背部极为显眼。

爆豪胜己用手摩挲着伤痕，引得绿谷身体轻微战栗，他忽的用力一按，在绿谷的痛呼中狠狠挺身进入了他。绿谷被持续不断的冲撞与交合的快感冲上了云霄，下一秒却在对方恶狠狠按弄脊背上的鞭痕时被剧烈的痛感扯下地狱，且牢房昏暗无光，触觉、听觉不禁更加灵敏，这么来回交错的极端触感刺激得他眼眸微微翻白，舌头都爽得伸出口搭在嫣红的唇角，喉间不住地溢出呻吟。

爆豪一边抽插一边伸手拽住绿谷脖颈上的锁链，在手腕上缠绕了两圈勒住他纤长的脖颈，“你杀人的时候也是这样的吧?”绿谷被突如其来的窒息感勒地呛出了眼泪，唇边溢出无意思的几个单音节，无助地想伸手拉扯脖颈上的束缚却被身后深深浅浅交织的抽插带来的快感与窒息感冲击得眼前发黑，阵阵眩晕，却又有着一种无与伦比的刺激与兴奋，他脱力地挣扎了两下就满脸绯红翻着白眼高潮了，突然收紧的小穴把爆豪也夹的射了出来，滚烫的精液一遍遍冲刷着刚被狠狠抽插进出过的小穴，绿谷不禁转身一口狠狠咬在爆豪的肩膀，直到嘴里全是浓郁的血腥味与铁锈味才舔了舔唇边鲜红的血液凑在爆豪耳边断断续续气息不稳地道:

“真想...把警官大人您的血肉一块块剜下来......吞咽下肚，您的血液一定是鲜美无比吧......还想看您的身体被分开散成几块躺在我手中……”

爆豪也狠狠咬住他的唇厮磨，“老子拭目以待。”


End file.
